


Adoption

by JoLupo26 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Eureka
Genre: Adoption, Adult Zoe, Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Femslash, Global Dynamics, Global Dynamics always screws things up, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/JoLupo26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jo and Zoe (Zoe being 26 and Jo being 33) adopt twins, an amusing adventure begins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoption

"Yes, that is correct," Jo said, squeezing Zoe's hand.  
Her 26 year old wife squeezed back, and they briefly made eye contact.  
"You wish to adopt Sarah and Grace McAllister?"  
"Yes."  
The girls were 6 year old twins, their parents killed a couple years ago in another of Eureka's anomalies from General Dynamics. Jo had been wanting to adopt them, but the local adoption agency kept rejecting her because she was single. After Zoe and Jo had married, the 33 year old deputy had suggested that they adopt the two. Zoe agreed and there they were.  
"Well, it appears the paperwork is in order, ladies. Right this way," the agent said, leading them back to the twins' room.  
Zoe and Jo entered, and knelt.  
"Hello," Zoe said gently, "how are you today?"  
Little Grace toddled over to Zoe and very quietly spoke in a shy manner.  
"I'm great.

Zoe smiled and she put her arms out.  
"I'm Zoe, and this is Jo," she said, pointing to her wife, "what's your name?"

"I'm Grace."  
"That's a beautiful name you have," Jo said, "It's as gorgeous as you are."

 Zoe's eyes drifted to land on the other girl, and she beckoned the girl over.

"What's your name? I'm Zoe, and this is Jo," she said, repeating what she'd said to Grace.  
"I'm...I'm Sarah," the girl said, her tone more mature than Grace's.

"You're beautiful, you know that? And you two are both so sweet," Jo said.

"How would you like it," Zoe began, "If Jo and I were to adopt you?"

"Well," Sarah said, evidently speaking for her sister, "you two seem like nice people, and I see you're trustworthy."

Sarah nodded at Jo's badge, which she was still wearing.

"Would you like to hold it?"  
Sarah nodded, and Jo unhooked her badge, smiling. She handed it to Sarah, who gingerly took it, handling it as if she thought it would break, which Jo thought was adorable. After a moment, Sarah handed it to her sister, who did the same. After another moment, Grace handed it back.  
"I think," Sarah said, "that I'd like to be your daughter very very much."

"Ok, then it's settled. We'll just make the final arrangements," Jo said, rising, "it was good to meet you two."


End file.
